


The Last Word

by ack



Series: Veronica x Jughead [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Sass, Snark, Tension, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: The pair has banter at Pops."They had been landing comeback after comeback to everything the other had been saying all night, making the table laugh, but now that their audience had left, it had begun a challenge."





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: _"Hello:) this feels like an odd request but could you write some jughead Veronica fluff and romantic tension pretty please? Love the sass &snark & the messy angst they could potentially bring to the table" ___
> 
> This has also been translated to Russian by[ damn_marina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_marina/pseuds/damn_marina)  
>  https://ficbook.net/readfic/5233715

The Core Four™ were all seated at Pop’s when Archie agreed to walk Betty home so they could talk things over. Things seemed to be going well, but a talk to smooth things out was always safe.

That is probably the one thing Jughead and Veronica agreed on - that Archie and Betty work things out. In every other case they had been landing comeback after comeback to everything the other had been saying all night, making the table laugh, but now that their audience had left, it had begun a challenge.

It became more intense when Jughead noticed Veronica checking her phone beside him soon after the other pair left.

“Small city boring you princess?” he relaxed in the booth, leaning on the table, the corners of his mouth pulling into a teasing smile.

“What, you have something interesting to say for once?”

“Nice one, thought long an that one didn’t you?”

“You couldn’t even come up with a good comeback, how quaint.” Veronica took a long sip from the rest of her malt, and pushed it out in front of her, leaning forwards slightly.

The air had shifted during the short round of banter, and now the pair were in each others space, the teasing leaving tension between them. Jughead matched Veronica’s stare, caught the movement in her eyes flicking to his lips. He saw his opportunity.

He leaned forward,

and grabbed her empty malt glass as well as his and stood up to return them to the counter, Veronica still staring where he was. Her eyes flash up, full of heat and Jughead smiles, “how’s that for a comeback Ronnie?” before he walks to the counter and drops the glasses with an obvious clatter, still feeling the tension of the previous moment. He’s not a person to handle tension up front, the sardonic humour usually helps him.

When he turns around Veronica is standing outside the booth, watching him with a smirk, and he is frozen as she walks up to him.

“I always have the last word,” is all she says before she kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
